


Home Alone

by Lollikins



Series: Simply Meant To Be [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Almost Being Caught, Anal Sex, Dom Park Seonghwa, M/M, Pain, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Yeosang and Seonghwa are almost caught playing. (Series Complete)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Simply Meant To Be [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801804
Kudos: 75





	Home Alone

Yeosang rose up on his knees, Seonghwa’s hand in his hair pulling him up and back. The heat of their bodies sealed together as Yeosang fucked back against the cock buried in him. He turned his head, searching for his lover’s lips. Seonghwa met him in a heated kiss, his hand gliding down over his stomach, wrapping around Yeosang’s cock and squeezing - too much for comfort. Yeosang jolted and tried to pull away which only served to push him back against his lover. The squeezing turned to stroking, drawing out a ragged cry into their kiss. 

“Hurt me…” Yeosang breathed.

Seonghwa smiled against Yeosang’s open and panting mouth, adjusting his grip to his balls and flicking. With their lips together, his tortured cry was swallowed between them. His lover’s entire body clenched and he tried to bend forward to protect himself but Seonghwa held him firm against him. There was so much he wanted to do to him, so many ways he wanted to hurt him but there was only so much he could do and not leave a mark. He bit his earlobe. God he wanted to leave his mark on him. He wanted to leave a mark that his roommate might see as he changed and he would have to make up an excuse as to what it was. 

He flicked again and this time Yeosang screamed, the sound half smothered between them. He needed to see him, he pulled out and turned him so that he could see the pain in his eyes as he drove back into him, Yeosang’s legs wrapped around him. 

Again and again he drew his pain from him, he swallowed his screams, tasted his tears, took every last thing that his lover was willing to give him and drove them both to the trembling edge before he slammed home, filling him with wave after wave of his seed. Lost in a mindless haze of pleasure and pain, Yeosang pleaded for release and it was granted. 

As he floated, Seonghwa bathed him, washed his hair, and cared for him as one might a child, tucking him into bed and holding him gently. It was always with the most tender care that he was treated. It was almost enough to make him think he was loved. Those were dangerous thoughts and he shook himself and opened his eyes to look around. Seonghwa was watching him with a curious look on his face, one that Yeosang couldn’t quite explain. They had an awards show the next day and would have to be up and out of the house at an ungodly hour. Because of that, they wouldn’t be able to spend the night at the hotel. In fact, being able to spend the night was an extremely rare treasure. 

No one knew where they went, they both had their own excuses for where they were. No one really was surprised that Yeosang would wander off on his own, he’d just grab his skateboard or his drone and head out with a hat and a mask and no one would ask after him. It was harder for Seonghwa and a few of their encounters had been stopped because he made an excuse of wanting to go shopping or something and someone wanted to join him. It made their time together all the more precious. Seonghwa had teased a few times that he needed to get a girlfriend so people wouldn’t try so hard to find out where he was going and what he was doing. Relationships were hard and theirs was out and out dangerous, not that Yeosang was sure he could quite call what they shared a relationship. 

Yeosang needed pain and Seonghwa was more than happy to give him the pain he needed. No, even he knew better than to think that’s all there was to it. There was more, there was something between them - a level of caring and tenderness that he was unused to but he craved when they were unable to be together. He had to admit that when they couldn’t steal the time to be together, he missed him to the point it became painful but admitting to anything more … That was something he just couldn’t do. It would be a disservice to Seonghwa. What was it that Seonghwa felt? What did he want from him? He didn’t know and was terrified to ask. 

The closest he got to understanding how Seonghwa felt about anything even close to their relationship was when the other man broached the subject of his girlfriend. He said he didn’t think their relationship was a healthy one. That had taken him by surprise. Was it unhealthy? He often thought himself twisted but when he was with Seonghwa, he didn’t feel that, he felt normal and even beautiful. 

The more time passed and the more he thought about it, the more confused by the whole situation he became. If only he knew how Seonghwa felt and what he wanted. If only he wasn’t so afraid of the answer that he could bring himself to ask. 

Something was on Yeosang’s mind, he could see the wheels turning in his head and he looked like he was about to say something before his eyes met Seonghwa’s and he smiled shyly. Whatever he was going to say, he opted to keep it to himself. As much as he wanted to spend the night there, just the two of them, they had to head home. Seonghwa leaned in and kissed him tenderly, lingering over the softness of his lips, the clean smell of his skin, the way that he eagerly offered his tongue, the way he pressed closer and clung to him, God he could lose himself in him. Normally, he was all nerves and excitement before an awards show but he just wanted to drown himself in this wonderful, unique, beautiful man. He sighed wistfully and drew away, “We should head back.” 

Yeosang groaned and buried his face against Seonghwa’s shoulder and pulled the sheets up over his head, “Do we have to?” 

With a chuckle, Seonghwa pulled the sheets back down. “You’ll wish we went home sooner when we have to get up at 3am.” 

“Maybe…” Yeosang watched as Seonghwa got up and walked across the room to put his clothes back on. He was long and lean, perfectly toned and he always had a hard time taking his eyes off of him. There was a small squeezing of his heart and he tore his eyes away. What was wrong with him today? He pushed himself up out of bed and got redressed.

The house was completely empty when they got home. Seonghwa checked the time on his phone and it was just after eight. He would have guessed that Yunho, at least, would have been in bed already. The man had developed the ability to fall asleep whenever he needed to, to get his solid eight hours. 

Yeosang messaged Wooyoung to ask where everyone was and got a message back that he, Yunho, San, and Jongho had just sat down to a late dinner and that Hongjoong and Mingi were working on something together. He gave Seonghwa a lingering look, a frison moving through him as he remembered their hotel room. “Looks like we didn’t need to be in such a big hurry.” It was impossible to keep the sulkiness from his tone. 

Despite knowing they were home alone, Seonghwa still took a quick look around to make sure there was no one else around before he leaned down and kissed Yeosang with sudden and voracious passion before he pulled away with a grin, licking his lips. “I think I’ll go watch the next episode of that drama I was watching before I go to bed.” 

Yeosang was left staring after him with his jaw hanging slightly open. He closed it with a snap and resolved to get back at him. 

By the time Yeosang made it into the living room, Seonghwa was relaxed on the couch with a drink beside him. Yeosang laid down on the couch and dropped his head into the other man’s lap and settled down to watch the show. Seonghwa was a man who took his drama’s seriously and while his fingers fell to play with and run through Yeosang’s hair, occasionally tracing his ear or caressing his cheek, he was wholly absorbed in what he was watching. Yeosang rolled onto his back and Seonghwa’s hand settled on his chest, mindlessly drawing little circles. It was unusual to have a chance to observe someone so freely while they were awake. He took in every line of his face, his sensual lips, deep eyes, the way that his bangs brushed his long lashes. 

Again he felt that little squeeze in his chest. To distract himself, he rolled onto his other side and nuzzled against Seonghwa’s cock. That immediately got Seonghwa’s attention. 

“Yeosang!” He whispered sharply. 

“No one’s home.” Yeosang insisted as his nuzzling turned to nibbles as the subject of his attention grew harder. “No one will ever know.” 

“We don’t know when they’ll be home…” He needed to make him stop but he really didn’t want him to stop. Their time together was still a fresh memory but it always seemed too short. He wanted to spend the night with him, inside him, fucking him. 

“But I want to suck your cock.” Yeosang reached for the button of the jeans fully expecting to be stopped every inch his hand moved. The look in Seonghwa’s eyes told him he wanted it as much as Yeosang did. “Please let me …” 

“Fuck …” He thought more than once that Yeosang would be the death of him and he was proving him right. He looked nervously over his shoulder as Yeosang maneuvered to wrap his lips around the throbbing head. His ears strained for every little sound from the front hall. “We really shouldn’t do this.” 

Yeosang smiled triumphantly as his lover’s head fell back and he squirmed beneath him. He reached for Seonghwa’s hand and placed it on the back of his head, fisting his hand in his hair. His tongue traced along the bottom of the head before pulling away long enough to murmur, “Fuck my face.” 

“Oh Christ…” Seonghwa grabbed hold of Yeosang’s hair and pressed down as he fucked up and into his throat. The very first spasm of his orgasm shot through him like white lightning, tightening his balls and sending a hot spurt of his cum over Yeosang’s tongue. That was when he heard the front door opening. “SHIT!” 

Yeosang quickly sat up as Seonghwa bolted up and past him, all but diving into the bathroom off of the living room. When Yunho and Wooyoung came into the living room, Yeosang was draped over one end of the couch watching the drama without a care in the world. “How was dinner?” 

“It was good, shame you guys didn’t come. Where’s Hyung Seonghwa?” Yunho asked. 

“Bathroom.” Yeosang did his best to look bored while fighting the smile that was trying very hard to break loose. 

“You okay?” Wooyoung asked, “You’re making a weird face.” 

“Oh no, I’m fine. I was waiting for Hyung to come out to say goodnight but I think I’m just gonna head to bed and try to sleep. Goodnight you two.” He said as he slowly got up off the couch and hurried off to his room. 

Yeosang wasn’t in bed for more than two minutes when there was a knock. “Come in!” 

Seonghwa didn’t say anything as he walked in and locked the door behind him. He marched straight toward the bed, grabbed Yeosang by the back of the neck and pulled him into a searing kiss before hissing in his ear, “I don’t know whether to punish you or not but I’m definitely going to make you scream. Sleep tight baby.” 

With that, he turned and just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared leaving Yeosang staring and hard. Fuck. “You did that on purpose.” He muttered under his breath but he still couldn’t help smiling. When he managed to close his eyes, images of Seonghwa’s promise chased his dreams. 


End file.
